What Just Happened?
by BalletandBooks
Summary: Iggy walks into Nudge's room one night after she falls asleep because he's blind and thought it was his room! Niggy/Nudgy and Fax/Mang I don't own anything, it belongs to JP
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fan fiction EVER so I'm really excited. This idea came to me kinda randomly. Hope you like it. It's after they defeat Itex. **

Nudge POV

"Iggy. I'm obsessed. Not in that creepy stalker way, but when you can't stop thinking about him or anything, but you know what I mean. I think he's soo cute and hot and sweet and everything, if you know what I mean. I just can't…"

"Shut up Nudge! God, can you stop talking to yourself?"

"Max is kinda moody today."

"I heard that"

"Anyways, it's like ten or something and I'm exhausted, so goodnight me. Did I just say that? It makes me sound retarded or dumb, 'cause who talks to themselves in third person? Oh… me. Well still…"

"Shut UP"

3rd person:

Max, Fang, and Iggy were hanging out in the living room.

Iggy POV:

I could hear it. Even though we were watching a TV show, I could still hear Max breathing as if she were being strangled and Fang clearing his throat softly every couple minutes. I was sitting right in between them, and I got the hint. Even though they didn't know,

*I knew…*

*Get out of my head Angel!*

Dr. M had given me some sleeping pills so I could actually sleep, instead of lying awake listening to every noise. I got up.

"Hey guys! I'm thirsty so I'm getting some water." I got up and took the pill in the kitchen. I slipped it back into its hiding place, the vegetable drawer, and went back in. Twenty minutes after coughing and panting people, I yawned.

"Aooowwgh. I'm sleepy. Night Max, Fang."

3rd person:

Iggy walked down the hallway toward his room and turned the knob… But it wasn't his knob (a/n to his room, not some other knob…) It was Nudge's room's knob door thing! Fang looked up.

"Did Iggy just walk into Nudge's room?"

Max bolted up from her recliner- Fang's Abs- and almost yelled out, when Fang gently whispered in her ear,

"He's blind."

Iggy opened the door, and as he usually did, took off his jeans, stripped off his shirt, and carefully made his way to the bed.

Fang POV:

Max insisted we go check on Iggy, to make sure he wasn't being a little perv, and discovered him sound asleep on the right side of Nudge's bed, and Nudge on the far left. We also saw his clothes strewn in a path from the door to the bed.

"Nice, Ig." I commented on the state of Nudge's otherwise crystal clean room.

"I wonder what Nudge will think in the morning?" Max just looked on into the room.

Finally, some privacy for Max and me.

*Hehe*

*Angel, you should be asleep now… and you just read my mind… you little...*

Max POV:

I was thinking about putting Braille on the walls, but I wasn't sure.

"Hey Fang?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he responded in that hot hot hot Fang voice.

"Should we put Braille on the wa-ught!"

My train of thought was interrupted by his lips crashing down on mine, like waves on a shore, but gentle and… delicious? Yeah… his lips were yummy. They were… Fang-alicious.

"Hehehe"

We both crept closer to the source of the sound at the end of the hallway… Angel's room.

"Night baby… Hope that the Angel-monster doesn't come get you tonight…"

We heard a whimper, then fake snores. Fang snickered.

"Night Max." he said, than blended into the wall as he strode away. Crap… Why is he so friggin hot?


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! I hope someone is reading this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter because if you review, I'll try and review YOUR story. Yeah. **

Angel POV

*Hehehe*

I was waiting for Gazzy to come with the camera. I was standing outside of Nudge's room, ready for payback for when Nudge bedazzled Celeste.

*Come ON Gaz!* I sent into his head

*Coming… Kay. Here I am. With the camera. Hehehe* Gazzy looked more than happy to help me with my devious scheme.

*Yay for revenge/bribe/blackmail!*

Iggy POV

I heard a camera click and sat up.

"Whoa! Who's there? Why are you in my room? Gaz? Are you there? Angel? Oh, you two are SO dead!"

I heard a snort. "This is Nudge's room, not yours… Bye!" Gazzy and Angel ran as fast as they could out. I felt around… no black sheets, no charred pillowcases…

"AAHHH!"

Nudge stirred. She opened her eyes, say me, and screamed. "AAAHHH!"

3rd person POV

That was awkward.

Nudge POV

I stared at Iggy, who was wearing nothing but boxers, then looked down at myself, only wearing a tee shirt. Thank God he's blind. He does look cute in boxers, though.

"Hey Nudge" he said quietly. "I can't find my pants." His cheeks turned red.

"Here they are." I handed them to him and our hands touched.

"Oh!" I felt a tingle.

Iggy POV

Our hands touched as she handed me the pants. I could tell that they were a chocolate color, and I felt a spark.

*Manly Gasp*

*Hehehe*

*Angel, get out of the closet!*

I walked out of Nudge's room and walked in the general direction of my room. I turned the knob.

"Mmmm… Fang… Ugh!"

I heard a sucking kinda noise, and a gasp.

"Iggy!" Max shrieked.

"Dude. Not cool." I heard covers pull around someone.

"Are you guys dressed?" Eww. This just gets grosser.

"You'll never learn Ig." Fang drives me insane sometimes.

"Get a lock, Fang" I stormed out. Being blind SUCKED sometimes.

"Learn Braille, Iggy" He shouted out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the ONE person who commented… I thank u for your input! Anyways, here's my chapter! PS I don't own Wicked. **

Iggy POV:

Ok, I'm officially scarred for life. I somehow make it back to my room and take a shower (a/n all rooms have connecting showers). I get out and dress in my super mega awesome Iggy clothes Max got us with the ultimate Max card: hoodie, tee shirt, jeans, and high tops converse. I walked to the door and walked until I reached the kitchen. I opened the cabinet and grabbed the biggest pan I could find. I heard Max and Fang walk in, her voice whispering in his ear, him chuckling softly.

"Hey Ig, want to feed me?" asked Max in her nicest voice.

"Do I have to learn sign language for that?" I heard Fang smirk.

"Ha Ha Ha" Max responded. "Just feed me you blindo."

Suddenly, Angel ran in.

"FOOD!" she shrieked. "Iggy, make me pan quee quees!"

Someone had been watching a little too much Dora. I got all the supplies together. White, flour. White, sugar. White, milk. White, baking soda…or powder.

"Hello, anyone?"

Obviously Max and Fang were having a little party in the living room, and Angel was REALLY obsessed with Dora, so nobody was within hearing range. Suddenly, I heard someone stumble in to the kitchen.

"Too. Early." She mumbled. Nudge. Of course. "Coffee. Now."

"Yes your highness" I responded with a smirk.

"Ohhh… Sorry Ig. I didn't see you." She said apologetically.

"That's cool," I said, then smiled. "I didn't see you either."

"Ha Ha."

I got started on the coffee. I went to the cupboard and sniffed around until I found Nudge's favorite flavor: French Vanilla, then mine: Deep Mocha Roast. I put each one in a different coffee maker (Nudge got pissed when the flavors mixed) and asked Nudge a little favor.

"Hey Nudgey Nudge…" I said in my cutest voice.

"What do you want?"

Harsh?

"Can you help me tell which one is baking powder versus baking soda?"

Nudge POV

I can't believe he just asked for MY help. Again! Anyways, I leaned over to have my head stick in the pantry. I grabbed the baking powder and went up to his ear.

"This is the powder" I whispered softly in his ear. Then, I walked away, grabbing my coffee and going, leaving Iggy alone in the kitchen. I then RAN to my room and shrieked into my pillow.

"AAHHAHAHAH!" I was so happy!

Iggy POV

Wow. What is this feeling? Loathing, un adulterated loathing? No, no, no… Showtunes? Too much Total around here. No, this feeling was… UGH! HORMONES!


	4. Chapter 4

**Umm… I don't know if anyone if anyone is reading this, but I hope you are! **

Max POV

I heard the scream with my super hearing.

"Nudge!"

I ran to her room, prepared for the worst: Erasers, Fly Boys, you name it, I was ready. I opened the door, adrenaline rushing through me, pumped. Then I looked at Nudge, who was happy as could be.

"Nudge, what's up? You screamed." I asked.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but we have to close all the doors." She stopped. "Angel, get out of the closet, again."

I watched, surprised, as an angry Angel flew (literally) out of Nudge's massive closet.

"I'll get you for this, Nudge!" Angel yelled behind her shoulder.

"Umm… Ok Nudge, what's up?" I asked cautiously. You never could be so sure….

"I think I'm in love." I stared at her, taken aback.

"You're in WHAT?" I was so lost now. Who would she even be in love with? There aren't exactly millions of guys to choose from, if you know what I mean.

"Love, Max. L O V E. Gosh, do I have to spell it out? I'm deeply in love." She said it as if she was talking about something obvious.

"Who exactly are you in love with?" I asked, careful not to make myself sound extra stalker-ish.

"I can't tell you. Ha Ha Ha!" Nudge sang as she skipped out of the room.

*I can tell you* Angel's thoughts rang into my head.

*OK baby, be a good spy and tell me who it is*

"AHHHH!" I heard a thump on the floor.

Angel POV

They weren't kidding when they said it was the Nudge Channel ALL the time. Even in her thoughts she talks a lot!

"Thought…Overload… Help… Can't… Escape…" I cried. I heard Max run over to me. Even though I was nine now, Max still treated me as her little girl.

"Baby, what's going on?" she said, obviously concerned. Fang followed, trailing in front of Iggy and Gazzy.

"Too… Many… Thoughts." I managed to squeak out.

Max looked concerned. Then, I had an idea.

"Turn off the Nudge Channel" I said, then started thrashing wildly on the ground.

"Nudge," Fang said in his soothing voice, "Stop thinking."

Nudge didn't get it.

"If I stop thinking then I might forget to breathe or something and that would be bad so yeah I don't think I will, but if I did, would you guys have a funeral…." She rambled on.

I was still spazzing on the floor clutching my head, when I heard a thump on the floor. Suddenly, I felt LOADS better. I even sat up.

"What did you to do?" Max shrieked. I turned to see who it was. Iggy and Gazzy. Of course. And Nudge too, lying on the floor.

"She said turn off the Nudge Channel so I did." Gazzy said triumphantly.

"Soo you knock her out?" Max bellowed. Gazzy looked sheepish, and Iggy exclaimed "I had no part in this!" and ran/ walked down the hallway.

"Aww… isn't Nudge so peaceful when she's asleep?" Fang said sweetly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok… So here it is… again. I have lots of Ideas but I want to do one story at a time…**

Max POV

I looked at the bump forming on Nudge's head, thanks to Gazzy and his magic hammer.

"Umm… let's leave her here. Maybe she'll think she fell or something." I know, not the nicest thing to do for HER, but safest for the flock, if you know what I mean.

"Hey Gaz," I added, "Hand me the hammer, will ya?"

He gave me his pleading eyes, begging me to let him keep his lightweight hammer, although I knew perfectly well he had more in his closet. I shook my head 'no' and put out my hand.

"Fine." He said and reluctantly handed it over.

On my lead, everyone snuck out of the room. Fang went to his emo cave to try and install a lock, Angel grabbed the laptop to try and learn hypnosis, (don't ask why, or even think, 'cause she can read your mind), and Gazzy ran to the back to use his 'skills'. I went to the kitchen to make cereal, 'cause you can't screw up cereal.

3rd Person POV

Iggy stuck his head out of his room and listened. After he figured that no one would be there, he crept as quietly as a bird kid can to where he thought Nudge might be.

*I wouldn't like it if I was the one being left on the floor.* he thought.

He felt around. Then, upon finding her lying on the floor, he picked her up. He had now memorized the steps from here to her room. He walked in.

*This is the right one.* he thought.

He laid her down on the bed. If he had been able to see, he would have noticed something following him.

"Sleep tight…" he murmured, and kissed her on the forehead. As he walked away, Fang shook off his invisibility, in awe of what he had seen.

Nudge POV

I woke up and saw Iggy walking in with a washcloth in his hands. I started to sit up, but failed.

"Owww…" I said, suddenly feeling a pain in my head. Iggy smiled.

"I had a feeling you would say that." He told me, his voice soothing. Unlike Max's voice (in her head), though, because her voice (the voice, not Max's literal voice, the one in her head) was really annoying and mean and made Max cry. Iggy could never make me cry. I lay back down and closed my eyes. I felt Iggy's cool hand laying a damp cloth on my forehead.

"Is that better?" he asked, voice full of concern and worry.

"Yeah, thanks." He relaxed a little. "Hey Iggy," I paused, "how did I get here?"

"Well," he said, nervously, "Angel was trying to read your mind and she got a brain overload. We couldn't get you to stop talking, so Gazzy kinda… sort of… a little…" he trailed off and turned his head away.

"Tell me!" I begged, and grabbed his hand and brought it to my face, still lying down. His hands were white… well not white, but a peachy color. His fingers were long and bony, skin pulled tight over his joints, but callused on his fingertips where they traced the surfaces to help him get around. They were cool, and I loved them as much as I loved purple, or sparkles. They were familiar.

"Well, he knockedyououtwithahammer." He looked sheepish.

Iggy POV

I was really worried she would be mad at me for not doing anything about Gazzy hitting her with a hammer, but I figured that we'd been in worse fights. Why? I don't know.

*Hormones… Grr.* I thought to myself.

*Hey… what are hormones?* Angel thought to my head.

*ANGEL! Umm…. Ask Max.*

"Hey, it's OK!" Nudge said, bringing me back down. I gave her what I thought to be a puzzled expression. "I'll just kill him later."

"Iggy?" I turned my head at the sound of her voice. "Why are you the only one taking care of me? When one of us is hurt, Max becomes Smax, super smother-er." She said curiously. I smiled.

"Max said to leave you on the floor so it looked like you fell or something. I felt bad leaving you on the floor, so I came back to get you."

Nudge POV

Aww! When he said that, I immediately had two feelings. One was 'Iggy's adorable! He's the perfect guy!' The other one was 'Max, get your tush over here so I can whoop it! You too Gazzy!' Bipolar much? (a/n I have nothing against bipolar people. It's a serious disease.)

"Aww! Thanks Iggy! You're the best. On the other hand, Max: I'm coming for you!" I tried to sit up, but everything was spinning.

"Whoa! Lie back down." Iggy said, ruffling the top of my head, kind of stroking my forehead. "I'll bring you some delicious soup in a sec." With that, I drifted off into dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks SOOO much for reading my story, it really made my day! I got over 1,000 hits on this story! Coolio! I don't own Apple.**

Fang POV

I had been working on my lock for an hour or so. I kinda swiped it from Iggy. (Don't act surprised.) I had been sneaking around to see if he would notice me. Then, I saw the whole thing with Nudge. EEWW! It freaked me out a little. Maybe that's how the flock felt with Max and I. Maybe he likes her that way, maybe he doesn't.

Anyways, I wanted to know what Max thought of my lock.

"Hey Max…" I called out. "Do you wanna see my lock?"

She walked slowly down the hallway. "Sure, but it's just a lock right?"

I shook my head. "Max, Max, Max. So young, so innocent." I gave her my famous half smile. She slapped me.

"Oww!" I exclaimed. "This isn't just ANY lock… It's the MAGICAL lock!" She looked at me quizzically. "I know it sounds weird, but it's really cool, OK?" She nodded. "Say, 'It's Max'." 

"Ok… It's Max." She said in a bored tone. Suddenly, the lock snapped open. "EPIC!" she shouted.

I grinned at her. "It only opens to the sound of either my voice or your voice."

"Cool." She said, and grabbed my hand. "Let's see if it works. Hey Ig!" she called out, looking down the hallway, trying to find him.

"Yeah?" he said, and stepped out of Nudge's room. Max gave me a look that said 'We'll talk later', and told Iggy to come over.

"Ok. Say 'It's Iggy' right here." I shoved his head near my door knob.

"Ok…" he said, giving me a look. "It's Iggy." Nothing happened. "Can I go now? I gotta go make some soup." He walked away into the kitchen. A minute later, we heard a clang and a string of unmentionable words.

Max POV

I opened the door, and Fang closed it behind me.

"Lock it up" he said, and the door locked, making access impossible for anyone else to hear what was going on.

"What was THAT all about?" I whisper screamed.

"Max, you can talk normally in here," Fang explained calmly. "I've had sound-proof walls since that time when I was addicted to screamo." He shrugged.

I remember that. Iggy almost had a panic attack because he thought it was a zombie trying to get Fang and Angel started crying once when she read Fangs mind while he was listening to his iPod. Sorry… back to the story.

"What's going on with Iggy and Nudge?" I asked. Fang just looked at me with his dark eyes, (sigh) and after a while looked around then met my eyes again.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. "I do have idea, though. After I swiped this lock from Iggy," WHAT? Oh well, I don't care. He's too cute to be mad at, "I followed him invisibly until he walked into Nudge's room." My jaw dropped. "He had gone back to the living room to grab her off the floor and carried her to her room. Then, he kissed her on the forehead. EEEEWW!" Fang sounded like a little boy who had just been told girls had cooties. I just stared at him, disbelieving what he just told me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait! I've been writing on notebook paper, and it takes FOREVER to copy it onto the computer. **

Max POV

I was standing outside of Fang's room, still in shock. I felt a tug on my shirt, and looked down at Angel.

"Hey Max?" She started to ask, big eyes looking up at me. "What are hormones?" I almost choked on my own spit. Then, she skipped away.

Iggy POV

"Iggy! Fang!" Max yelled. I sensed anger in her voice, so I decided not to cause a commotion as I walked out of the kitchen.

"What?" Fang said, and I heard his door slam shut. Max breathed a big sigh of despair.

"One of YOU told Angel about (hem hem) hormones." I did a mental choke. Was it… me?

"I'm glaring at both of you." She commented, for my sake. (Yay) "Iggy-theus, was it you?" she said sternly. My cheeks burned.

"Hehe!" A little voice laughs at the end of the hall. Angel…

"Iggy-theus is a funny name!" She laughed. How did I get stuck with that name, you may ask?

_Flashback (in 3__rd__ person)_

"_OK! That's enough!" Jeb Baldecher was fed up with these crazy mutant children running around and causing mischief_

_This is what they were doing: (a/n it's like the bad kids from Nurse Matilda aka. .Nanny McPhee) _

_Fang and Max were wrestling over a chunk of cake, Gazzy was eating refried beans, Nudge was pulling on my (Jeb) shirt for us to go shopping, Iggy was playing with chemicals, and Angel was just screaming. _

_All the kids stopped their mischief and came over to Jeb, who was fuming. _

"_You guys are so ridiculously mischievous that I need to figure a way to punish you. I've realized that you guys don't have full names, only nicknames. I've decided to give you full names, ok?" He yelled. All the kids solemnly stared up at him, and he patted Fang on the head, who scowled, and smoothed his hair back into a ponytail. _

"_Ok Jeb, what did you decide?" Max asked, trying to be diplomatic. Jeb smiled. _

"_Ok, here are your new 'full' names. Max, you are Maximum Hannah Ride. Fang, you are Fang Nicholas Harrison. Iggy, you will be Iggy…umm…theus. Yeah! Iggy-theus George Geary. Nudge, you are Nudge Charlotte Dartson. Gazzy, you are the Gasman Franklin Smith, and Angel, you are Angel Dove Smith. Ok?" He finished._

"_Umm… Ok." Max said, then was about to say something else when Nudge interrupted her. _

"_Hey Jeb?" She shouted, causing the others to wince. "Can I be Tiffany-Crystal instead of Charlotte? Charlotte is such a boring name!" Nudge liked things fancy. _

"_No! You will be Nudge Charlotte until you a) turn 18, or b) find your real name." Jeb was already exhausted._

Iggy POV

After my embarrassing moment was over, Max got serious again.

"Honestly, did any of you tell her? It's not me, and I know it wasn't Nudge because I haven't told her much of this yet…" She gave a little laugh at the last part. I heard Fang gasp and walk over to Max, heads together.

"Max, you haven't told her yet?" He whispered. "She's almost 14, that's around the time it happened to you!" She sighed.

"I know, I know. I'll do it eventually." Max retorted.

"Hey. What's going on? I would like to be part of this little party!" I whined.

I was so lost right now.

"Wait," Max whirled around, her hair swishing the air. "You don't know what we're talking about?" She sounded lost too. "Never mind. Ooh! I know how to get to the bottom of this. ANGEL!" She called. I heard the patter of little feet as Angel ran over to Max's side.

"Yeah Max?" She said innocently. (NOT)

"Remember what you asked me earlier?" Max said, in a kind, relaxing voice.

"Uh huh!" Angel said perkily. Oh Gosh no! Please don't ask, Please don't ask, oh, why is Max so devious?

"Where did you hear that word?" Max asked, her words dripping like syrup. I cringed, preparing for the worst.

"Iggy's mind." She said plainly, and then skipped away giggling. I felt a hand, Fang's, on my shoulder.

"Dude. You're screwed."

Gazzy POV (a/n I know! I've never read a Gazzy POV so this is a new concept!)

I walked into the semi hallway to ask Max an 'important question' Angel said was necessary for me to ask. I had nothing better to do, so I agreed, I passed Nudge's room and saw her in her bed. Hmm… wonder what that was all about.

"Hey Max," I started to say as I turned into Fang's mini-hall, but realized it wasn't a good time. Iggy and Fang were backed into a corner, and Max was glaring at them like there was no tomorrow. As soon as she saw me, though, she regained her posture and gave me a sweet smile.

"Hi Gaz, we're just having a little talk, aren't we guys?" she told me, and the two boys in the corner nodded franticly. I gulped.

"Angel told me to ask you, uh" I was starting to sweat, and Max seemed to realize where this conversation was going.

"Go on, tell me. It couldn't be much of a shock, now can it?" Fang and Iggy shook their heads violently.

"Umm… What are, umm well, hormones?" Max's face turned red, and I literally FLEW out of there, but not before I heard Max yell, "Iggy! Look what you've done!"

Iggy POV

Max was fuming. Fang tapped my shoulder.

"Man, she's glaring at you." I turned to his voice (I think) and rolled my eyes.

"No DIP Sherlock!" I said, giving him my meanest look. I heard a snicker, and tried again. This time, I heard Fang's low, quiet laugh and Max's full blown one. "What?" I asked, confused why they would be laughing.

"Your face!" Max said, laughing.

"Oh, like I haven't heard that comeback before!" I yelled at her.

"No, really!" Fang said, actually laughing. Wow.

"Ok. Is there something on my face?" I asked, feeling my face.

"No…Hehe" Max laughed. "Angel! Come here. I want you to do me a favor." I heard the patter of Angel's feet running from her room at the end of the hallway to Fang's room.

"Yeah Max?" she said.

"Can you show Iggy what he looks like? I know it takes a lot out of you, but you really have to see this." Angel started laughing, probably after looking at me.

"Ha ha, I don't know what I look like, let's make fun of me hehe." I said sarcastically. I then returned to glaring at the people around me, which earned another round of giggles.

"Ok Ig, if this is gonna work, you have to stay like that for a second." Angel said knowingly. I got comfortable in the position I was in.

When I shut my eyes, which was redundant, I felt an image cover my eyes. I saw a skinny, tall, kid with reddish-blonde hair and cloudy blue eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed together and his lips were pursed. Oh gosh, that's me! I am so funny looking.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make an injured person some soup." I said, composing myself.

"Wait, Ig!" Max called, "I have to give you aa punishment for poisoning the minds of innocent children!


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sooooo sorry! I'm in a show, and my director put all the responsibility on us because she's on crutches and really annoying and I haven't had time. I'm BAAACCCKKKK!**

Nudge POV

Urg… Why does my head hurt so bad? Right. I looked at my door and saw Iggy leaning there, holding a tray of my favorite soup, Tomato.

"Mmm! Thanks, Iggy!" I told him happily.

"No problem, Nudge." He said nonchalantly. We just stood there for a minute. "Oh!" he said, putting the tray on my lap as I sat up. "I should warn you, it's hot."

"Thanks." I sat there and ate for ten minutes, the delicious soup filling my belly.

"This is really good, Iggy." I said after putting down my spoon, finishing the last bite. Iggy had been sitting on the edge of my bed, his hands tinkering with a piece of wire.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said quietly. "Are you feeling any better?" He looked at me (or in the general area) with concern.

Genuinely, I was feeling much better.

"Yeah! I feel great, actually. Much better. I think I could even go give Gazzy a good whack!" I chortled. Iggy gave a chuckle.

"Let's go milady, to go beat a certain 10 year old senseless!"

Gazzy POV

I should have seen it coming.

I was sitting in my room, experimenting with various chemicals and such when it hit me. All at once, I felt the weight of a million lbs on me. What was placed on me, you may ask? Nudge's Shoe collection.

Random POV

How this plan was devised?

Step 1: Find Shoes.

"Nudge, what's in this box"

"Idk, Iggy, let's check!"

"Umm… Is this… a stiletto?"

"Whoops! Let's not have Max find out about this… hehe!"

"Hey! How many shoes do ya think are in here?"

"Maybe a hundred, why?"

"I have a plan!"

Step 2: Levitate the shoes in the air WITHOUT Gazzy seeing them.

Nudge and Iggy carried the box up to Gazzy's room. On the way, they passed Fang's open door.

"Hey Iggy, guess what Fang's doing?"

"What?"

"He's touching stuff and turning it invisible!"

"Hey Fang!"

"Yeah, Iggy?"

"Do you wanna help us prank Gaz?"

Fang shrugged and came with them.

Step 3: Carry out the plan.

Fang misted into invisibility. He carried the box into Gazzy's room and flapped his wings until he was 8 ft off the ground, hovering over Gazzy facedown.

Gazzy looked up. Was there a draft? Oh well.

Fang waited for the perfect moment to drop "the bomb", as Iggy would say. And BOOM! It fell.

Step 4: Payment.

Fang walked out, leaving Gazzy in the pile of shoes.

"Hand it over." He commanded Nudge, who forked up a stack of Hershey's Cookies and Cream King Size bars.


End file.
